MARTYRS
by MikaboshiShinigami
Summary: Gaara es un chico con un pasado sombrío, cuando llega al orfanato "Konoha" conoce Naruto, un chico enérgico y amable, por una serie de eventos Gaara decide contar su pasado a su mejor amigo rubio, juntos deciden tomar venganza buscando a los culpables del trastorno del pelirrojo, desatando un terrible destino sobre ambos. Tortura, Violación, Sadismo, Parafílias, Tragedia, Muerte d


Hola.

En esta ocasión traigo un fanfic orientado hacia el género de Terror y Tortura, si no eres fan o gustoso de éste género creo que la historia no será de tu agrado.

Mi fanfic ésta basado principalmente en la película francesa con el mismo nombre "MARTYRS" del Director Pascal Laugier.

DISCLAIMER. Los personajes del anime/manga NARUTO & NARUTO SHIPPUDEN NO ME PERTENECEN, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, Hayato Date y editorial Sueshia.

En éste capítulo veremos en narración omnisciente una parte del pasado de Gaara.

Espero que sea de tu agrado

 ** _Mártir_**

 ** _Nombre común:_**

 ** _1.- Persona que sufre o muere por defender su religión o sus ideales._**

 ** _"tu fidelidad hubiera podido hacer de ti un mártir de Dios; el culto a los mártires está basado en la plegaria y en el recuerdo de su vida y de su martirio"_**

 ** _2.-Persona que padece sufrimientos, injusticias o privaciones por alguien o por algo, especialmente si los padece con resignación._**

Luces intermitentes, oscuridad… en una habitación inmundamente sucia justo al centro hay una silla de metal, " _atado"_ a esta se encuentra un anoréxico y menudo cuerpo, sujeto de las muñecas a los brazos de la silla, grilletes oxidados y cadenas gruesas. El pequeño pelirrojo se remueve incomodo, llorando y gimiendo, tiene heridas en carne viva, incluso siente un dolor atroz en su rodilla izquierda, tal vez esta rota, _no lo sabe_ , la venda sucia y gastada que cubre sus ojos le impide saberlo, solo lo acompaña la oscuridad, el olor a sudor, olor a orina, _olor a miedo_ ; a unos metros escucha agonizantes y desgarradores gritos, se le eriza la piel _ya no más, por favor deja de gritar_ grita en su mente. Temblando recrea su plan, de memoria, _no debe fallar, NO PUEDE FALLAR!,_ a memorizado sus " _horarios,_ de pronto los gritos y llantos lejanos disminuyen, sabe que es _su turno,_ _mierda!._

Entonces de entre la bodria oscuridad aparecen un par de zapatillas negras, _esa maldita puta_ grita su mente aterrada, de pronto ella enciende un interruptor y la luz se filtra por el vendaje en sus ojos, sus malditos tacones resuenan entre el silencio y lo sabe, _él lo sabe,_ sabe lo que viene, pero ya tiene su plan, _vino sola._ Con una parsimonia fantasmal la pálida mano de ella quita los candados en muñecas y pies de Gaara, _antes de quitar la venda._

Su _amado_ esposo tuvo una junta importante, no podrá asistir a la _sesión_ de hoy, pero Dios lo sabe, sabe que su amado esposo desearía estar ahí con ella, más tarde ella orara para que su presencia sea excusada. Ella arrastra una mesita metálica y la sitúa a su costado, de ésta toma una varilla oxidada también, con sangre y lo que parece ser carne; Gaara lo sabe, _es ahora o nunca!._

Con la poca fuerza que tiene empuja a la incrédula mujer, toma la varilla que ella dejo caer por el impacto y arremete contra su cráneo, no se detiene a mirar si queda viva o muerta, _aunque desearía con toda su alma la segunda,_ cojea y "corre" fuera de la habitación, hay otros cuartos a oscuras, en el que esta frente al de _él_ se filtra un poco la luz de donde ella esta inconsciente, _y lo ve,_ tieso, con cadenas como las que el portaba instantes atrás, es un chico albino, más alto que él, su cabello es casi blanco, corto, pero Gaara no tiene tiempo, no tiene las llaves para abrir sus candados, _para liberarlo,_ Toneri está bañado en sangre, sentado en la maldita silla, sollozando, tiene dislocado un hombro, solo trae unos pantaloncillos cortos sucios, le han cortado 2 dedos del pie derecho e hizo un charquito con su propia sangre, el albino escucho a la mujer gritar y supo que algo había sucedido, trato de gritar, pedir ayuda, a quien fuera que estuviera parado fuera su _habitación,_ oía la respiración agitada del pelirrojo, estirando sus golpeados brazos y moviendo sus manos balbuceo un _por favor ayúdame._ Todo el escrutinio de Garra a Toneri paso en un minuto, un maldito minuto, horrorizado por la visión el pelirrojo cubrió su boca con una mano y unas lágrimas de rabia y dolor se deslizaron por sus ojos aguamarina, _le…le sacaron los ojos_ afirmó en su mente, el chico en la silla no tenía ojos en sus cuencas, en su lugar había _nada,_ se veía terrorífico "mirando" a la nada, al pelirrojo se le encogió el corazón, aunque quería ayudarlo, no podía sacarlo de la silla y aún si lo lograba mágicamente, no podría cargar con el chico _¡NO PUEDO HACER NADA!_ escucho la súplica del chico albino y con voz rasposa y ojos llorosos le dijo:

—Perdóname, no puedo.

Y echo a correr, escuchando la frase _por el amor de Dios, ten piedad no me dejes aquí!,_ Toneri se revolvió frenéticamente en su silla, y grito fuerte

—¡Hijo de putaaaaaaaa!

El pasillo era largo pero no se detuvo a mirar más nada, corrió y corrió, hasta que encontró lo que parecía ser la salida, no supo cómo lo hizo, estaba fuera, era ya de tarde, él solo llevaba unos calzoncillos sucios como única prenda, detrás suyo se alzaba una enorme fábrica abandonada. No se volvió a mirar, a pesar de sus heridas, de su rodilla doliéndole como el infierno, corrió porque al fin era _libre,_ solo deseaba con todo su corazón poder sobrevivir, Gaara desea que algún ser bueno lo encuentre, le de agua y comida, tiene miedo y hambre. A sus 12 años ha vivido el infierno en carne propia y sabe que si lo encuentran será su fin. En lo profundo del bosque encuentra una "cueva" ha corrido por un par de horas, ya no puede más, a lo lejos escucha un tren, y se da ánimos, no sabe a dónde lo llevará, pero sabe que será _lejos._ Sin más miramientos sube a penas dentro de un vagon, se da cuenta que el tren lleva alimentos y cosas varias,

—Es mi maldito día de suerte.— exclama son una sonrisa enorme y procede a comer unas zanahorias crudas que estaban dentro de una caja.

Se refugia en unos tatamis sucios y espera que al amanecer su destino sea reescrito.

Y bien éste es el capítulo I de MARTYRS, he cambiado bastantes cosas y aspectos de la película original, espero que me acompañen en el siguiente capítulo, actualizaré cada VIERNES, y cómo éste fue el "prologo" el viernes 4 de Agosto estaré subiendo el capítulo II.

Gracias por sus lecturas follows y reviews me comprometo a contestar cada uno 3


End file.
